Birthdays
by Ookami Sora
Summary: Something always goes wrong on a birthday. Or something so terrifyingly awkward happens that nobody can meet each others eyes for weeks. Based after the epilogue. A series of one-shots in no particular order.


This little one-shot was inspired by a clip done by Kevin Bishop and Derren Brown on Channel 4's Comedy Gala on New Year's Eve. The clip was a follow up to one of Kevin's clips about Celebrity Siblings where he was Darren Brown, the younger twin brother of Derren Brown and a taxi driver. Darren always competes with Derren about mind abilities. I am slowly making some more 'Birthday' one-shots.

**Birthdays: Albus Severus' Twenty First**

Albus grinned as his mother answered the door. "Hey mum."

"Albus!" Ginny exclaimed and ignoring his wince at his full name, pulled her youngest son into a hug, "Happy birthday! How've you been?"

Albus' grin widened as he entered the house and hung his coat on the rack. "I've been great, thanks. Am I the last one to arrive?"

"Yes, you are," his mother said in a reprimanding tone, "You're over an hour late. As usual."

Albus smirked. "Has James been whining?"

"Albus, please be nice to your brother today," Ginny said reproachfully, earning a wider smirk from her son.

"Well, _of course_, mother," the young man practically purred. Ginny shot her son a glare before smiling at him.

"Well, Albus, go on through! Everyone's waiting for you!"

Albus pushed open the living room door and grinned.

His whole family had gathered in the living room and all cried out happily when they saw him. He was pulled and pushed around the room by his relatives; a hug from his father, a hug and kiss from his grandmother Molly, Lily leaping into his arms, a one armed hug from Teddy (who was busy flirting with Victoire), a kiss on both cheeks from Victoire, Fleur and Dominique, a high five from Hugo, a hug from Hermione, a grin from Ron, a punch on the arm from Rose, and the list went on!

Then, with a plate of cake and Lily draped on his back, he found himself face to face with someone he didn't wish to see.

"Hello James," he said faking cheerfulness, "How are you?"

James scowled at his younger brother. "Hello Albus. No doubt that you just love all the attention."

"James," Albus said with a strange look on his face, "It is my birthday."

"And the great Albus Severus Potter had graced us all with his presence and on his birthday no less. Let us all fall at his feet in appreciation of his presence!"

Rose quickly pulled Hugo up from the floor, having taken James seriously.

"James, can we not fight today please?"

"Oh, there he goes again! Playing the martyr!"

"James!" snapped Ginny, "Be nice to your brother. It is his twenty first birthday!"

James glared at his mother but said nothing.

"Right then!" Lily cut in and exclaimed cheerfully, "Let's all sit down and we can give Al his presents!"

Albus was happy to find himself squished between his sister and Teddy, and not sat next to James.

As Ginny moved out the room to get Albus' presents, James leaned across to Al from his armchair.

"You always were mum's favourite with all your stupid little mind games that you do with the Muggles. Honestly, using your magic for a purpose like that – reading Muggle's minds. Oh how the mighty Slytherin have fallen!"

Albus sighed heavily. "James, I've told you a million times. It's not magic! And I don't read their minds! I simply manipulate their minds with words. Anyway, James, how's your job?"

"Ha!" James barked, "You can't even read my mind to find out what my job is! Go on. Guess!"

Albus stared at his brother. "Are you still a security guard?"

"No! Show's what you know, Al! I've been unemployed for two months!"

Albus twitched and stood up.

"Where you going, Albus?" called James, "You going to show us how you magic your Muggles?"

Albus smirked at James. "You want magic? I'll show you magic!" Albus reached over and prodded James on the forehead. "Enjoy being stuck on the chair for another six months!" Albus grinned as he watched his brother struggle. "Well, I really must fly my taxi will be here in three… two… one…"

A horn honked outside.

Ignoring Hugo's "How did he know that?" and James' furious struggling, Albus strode from the room, not even pausing as he took the presents from his frozen mother and opened the front door to leave. He paused just long enough to hear James cry out in a shrill tone:

"Muuuuum! Albus has done it again!"


End file.
